Holidays
by Old Man Panda
Summary: Bengal Tiger and Shadowcat spend time together at that most wonderful time of the year.


Legal stuff: Marvel owns its characters, Broadsword comics owns Bengal Tiger. No money was made in the writing of this fanfic. So please don't sue. This is the fourth in my Bengal Tiger chronicles. The order to read these are Slumber Party, Tears in Heave, Torn, Holidays, Come on Down, Keep Away From Extreme Cold, Staring Contest, and Faith, Heart, and Skill. This takes place shortly before lasts years X-Men Christmas issue. I would rate this PG. Thanks for reading. Comments of course are welcome. Flames are given to Lockheed. Enjoy. 

Holidays Panda-kun 

"How come there aren't any Hanukkah specials on TV?" Kitty Pryde asked her best friend John Smith. 

"Well Saturday Night Live had 'Hanukkah Harry Saves Christmas' a few years ago. Does that count?" replied John. 

Kitty's only response was to take the pillow she was laying on and swat John with it. 

"Sorry, sorry. Jeez aren't we a little grumpy? Just be glad Moira isn't here. You'd be in bed," John said with a wry smile. 

"Yeah, yeah. You know, you didn't have to stay with me. You could have gone to Harry's with the rest of the team," Kitty said. 

"What and miss the pleasure of your current wonderful company? Heavens forbid," John said. 

"Ha ha ha ha, you're so funny Smith. I mean it; you didn't have to nursemaid me. I'm a big girl," she said sounding a bit annoyed. 

"Oh yeah, sit around a place with free flowing alcohol for hours on end. The smell of Jaggermeister alone sets me drooling. Just what I need," John said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Kitty was quiet for a minute. It was easy to forget John's alcoholism sometimes. It had been over a year since they had beaten it. She forgot how hard it must be for him sometimes. 

"Sorry, John, I wasn't thinking. I'm glad you stayed," Kitty said with a smile on her face. 

"It's ok, Kats. It's still a day by day thing. It will be for the rest of my life. Hmm, time to check you temp again. Open wide," John said as he grabbed the thermometer. 

Kitty silently took the thermometer. There were times she thought that John could give Jean a serious run for the "den mother of all mutants" tittle. He was nice guy. She gave a smile as she held on to the thermometer. "And time," John said as he pulled the thermometer out. Then he broke into a pretty good imitation of Moira. 

"Good lassm yuir temp is daen two degrees. Et looks like ye won't have tae go intae quarantine. An' trust me, lass, tha' es nae fun whatsoever," John said trying to keep a straight face. 

Kitty tried for about two seconds not to laugh, then burst into laughter. 

"Now all you need is Rahne saying 'nae listen tae me mum. Oft to bed with ye.' I miss them. I wonder how they are doing," Kitty said as she regained her composure. 

"Well let's give them a call. We do have a vid link," John said. 

"Oh yeah, good thinking Smith. I knew I kept you around for some reason," Kitty said smiling. 

It was John's turn for mock laughter. 

"Hardy har har. Come on Kat," John said. 

They made their way to the X-Men's new communication suite. Once he got back to the mansion John had spent a lot of money to try and restore the mansion after it was cleaned out by Operation: Zero Tolerance. The communication suite was the best money could buy. 

John sat down and began to call Muir. Kitty took the seat next to him. She hadn't seen Moira, Rahne, or Douglock since her and the guys left Muir. She was looking forward to talking with them. After several rings Moira finally picked up. 

"Ach, who in th' bloody hell es callin' a' 3 en the bloody mornin'?" said a rather disheveled Moira. 

"Oh shit, time difference," John called out. 

"John, Kitty es that ye? What dae ye want?" Moira asked, sounding rather annoyed. 

"We were calling to just say 'hi.' How are you doing Moira?" Kitty asked sheepishly. 

Moira stopped her ranting for a second and looked at the two. It was nice to see them again. She did miss them all. 

"Well, A am up. Sae, how are ye doing?" Moira said with a smile forming on her face. 

"We're ok. Kat's got a bit of a flu bug," John said. 

"Are ye takin' care of yuirself lass? Ye take care of her, Smith," Moira ordered. 

"Yeah, John's being a good nursemaid. Don't worry, I'm doing better already. How are you, Rahne, and Douggie?" Kitty asked. 

"We're ok. Hank and A are still hard at work on the Legacy cure. Rahne an' Douggie are getting closer day by day. They're sae sweet. Jamie es back, sae et's nice havin' an extra set of hands or twenty around the lab. How are things in the states?" Moira asked. 

"Okay; we're all getting used to each other again. It's weird, Kurt's been acting like a wimp lately," John said. 

Kitty cut in. "Yeah, I was expecting some competition but he's rolled over and played dead for Storm." 

"Tha's jus' Kurt doin' what needs tae be done for the team. Tha's why he's such a good leader. How are you two?" Moira asked. 

"I'm okay. It's nice to be back in the mansion with the rest of the guys. But I do miss Muir. All of you. That's why we called. I guess were a little homesick," Kitty said. 

"Yeah, we miss that rock, and the people on it. Especially the people," John said. 

"We miss all of ye, too. Brian and Meg are doin' well. Four months later and et seems like they just married the other day," Moira said with a smile. 

"We are sorry to wake you up Moria. But it is good to hear your voice again," John said. 

"Et's ok, lad. A usually get up in aboot an hour anyway," she said with a smile. 

"Next time we will call when we can talk to everyone," Kitty said. 

"Call on Christmas, will ye? Et's a time for family, and yuir family," Moira said. 

"We will Moira. Talk to you later," John said. 

"Bye Moira," Kitty added. 

"Talk tae all of ye later," Moira said as she killed the link. 

"I think the last time I spent the holidays with my family was my first Hanukkah here at the mansion," Kitty said as Moria cut the link. 

John put an arm around her. He knew how much she missed her parents. He knew from personal experience. 

"I know Kat. That was the last Christmas I saw my family too," John said quietly. 

Kitty felt like a total dunce. At least there was a chance she could see her parents again. John's were dead. 

"I'm sorry John. I wasn't thinking," she said. 

"It's ok Kat. You have every right to miss them. At least we have each other," John said. 

She smiled at him. "Yeah, you have my back and I have yours." 

John looked at Kitty for a second. Then took a deep breath. 

"Kat...Katherine, I have something I want to ask you," John said as he began to sweat bullets. 

Kitty stopped for a second. She couldn't remember the last time John had called her by her full name. This must be serious. 

"Yeah Smith, shoot," she said. 

"Well... I've been thinking. About you and me. Like you said we make a good team. You're my best friend. And umm..." John said. 

"John, your rambling," Kitty said, cocking her head in confusion. 

"Well... I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you would maybe like to go out on a date with me sometime. I understand if you say no," John added quickly. 

That was the last thing Kitty Pryde expected to hear John say. She just looked at him in shock. 

John, for his part, began to panic. Great Smith, you've pissed her off, she'll never say yes. What do I do? I'm dead. 

John was about to say something when Kitty cut him off. She grabbed him and kissed him, hard. 

Then again... was all John could think. 

Eventually, Kitty let go of him. 

"Uh, sorry John. I probably should have warned you," Kitty said with a wry smile. 

"No complaints here," John said. 

"That felt good. That felt right. Sure John we can go out. Only if we stay friends first," Kitty said. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Like I said you are my best friend. I just want to build off of that. We can go slow," John said. 

"Okay. Wow, this ought to throw everyone for a loop when they get back. But it's about the nicest Hanukkah present I've ever gotten," Kitty said, the smile getting bigger by the second. 

"Hanukkah present. Right! Kat will you go wait for me in the living room. I have something else for you," John said. 

"Asking me out and presents. I like," Kitty said as she left for the living room. 

John bounded up the stairs, clearing ten in one jump. He ran towards his room. He felt better than he had in years. Now to get Kitty's Hanukkah present. 

Kitty, for her part, was waiting on the couch. She was still in a bit of shock. First of all from John asking her. Second from her response. Maybe her heart knew more than her head. She turned and saw John come in with a boxed wrapped in blue wrapping paper. 

"I hope you like it Kat. I saw it and instantly thought of you," John said handing her the box. 

"I bet it will be wonderful. Now gimme," she exclaimed. 

Kitty tore into the paper like a person possessed. She was trying to figure out what he could have gotten her. She opened the box and felt tears forming in her eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful sterling sliver menorah with "Pryde 1998" etched on the base. She looked up at her new boyfriend. 

"Do you like it? I know you didn't have one last year and," he was cut off by another kiss. 

"It's perfect. John, I can't tell you how wonderful it is. Thanks. You were gonna give this to me anyway weren't you?" Kitty asked. 

"Of course. You're my best friend. Wait till you see what I got Kurt for Christmas. But first, let's get that up and the first candle lit," John said. 

Kitty smiled. This relationship was definitely starting on the right foot. 


End file.
